


A Christmas Surprise

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: After Chris tells his brother that he misses Sebastian, Scott has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> I was originally going to post something different for Christmas but then that turned into a monster of a fic and since there's no way I will finish it in time, I decided to write something else. But because I have very little self-control and am just incredibly excited about sharing this, you get it before Christmas. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd. My apologies if there are any mistakes! 
> 
> Again, I want to wish you and your loved ones happy holidays and I hope the rest of the year and the next one treats you kindly. It's been wonderful discovering this fandom this year and I am so so grateful. All my love to everyone here ❤

It's two days before Christmas. Chris is at home and Scott is staying with him. He hasn't been feeling well lately. Despite enjoying solitude, loneliness has been getting to him. He knows why. He just doesn't know how to fix it. Scott's been trying to help him but Chris isn't sure he can. Still, it's nice to share a beer with his brother and unload. 

"I've never seen you this broken up about someone and you didn’t even tell me who it is," Scott says. "I'm worried about you." 

Chris smiles sadly. "It's Sebastian. The person I'm missing… it's Sebastian," he says and takes a huge sip from his beer. 

"Were you two together or?" Scott looks intrigued. 

"Sort of. But not… not really. Not officially." Chris sighs. "We had a thing. On set. On press tours. And I found myself falling in love with him. I wanted to ask him to be my boyfriend but then I chickened out and nothing ever happened and we just… after I left Marvel it just stopped." 

"And now you're missing him and that big brain of yours is running overtime with all the could-have-beens?" Scott says knowingly. "Did anything trigger it?" 

"You sounded like my therapist just now." Chris shakes his head. 

"Well. Tell it all to Dr. Scott." Scott grins at him. 

And Chris does. He tells his brother about the picture on Sebastian’s instagram captioned with something Seb used to tell him and how it brought back all these memories and feelings. Except it wasn't so much bringing back memories and feelings as that they had always been there in the background. He tells Scott how he realised he was in love with Sebastian and why he fell in love. How he wishes he could go back in time and just tell Sebastian how he feels about him. The words just keep coming. By the end of the night Scott knows almost everything. And Chris might not have Sebastian but he does feel a little bit better. 

That night when he is lying in bed - Dodger in his lap because his dog always seems to know when he needs some love and companionship - Chris thinks about calling Sebastian. But he doesn’t. Seb probably doesn't want to hear from him. It's simply too late. 

The next morning Scott tells him he has to pick something up from a friend but that he will be back in time for Christmas Eve. He still looks concerned about Chris but Chris tells him he's fine. He can handle spending a day on his own. Besides, their mom is coming over later and he has Dodger so it's not like he will be completely alone. Appeased, Scott gives him a hug and gets into his car. 

Chris has no idea what his little brother is up to. But judging by Scott's excitement it's probably something good. 

He spends the day with his mom doing food prep, walking Dodger, and watching cheesy Christmas movies. It's a good day. He tells her about Sebastian too after the last movie is over. They are sitting on the couch and he talks. About his feelings about men in general. After telling Scott it seems easier somehow. Even though he was never worried that his family wouldn't accept him, he still struggled with it. Too much noise in his brain reminding him of everything that could go wrong. But it’s okay. He's okay. 

His mom takes his hand and squeezes it gently once he finishes talking, "I know baby. I had a feeling. Especially about you and Sebastian. But I wanted to wait until you were ready to tell me. I'm glad you did," she says. "Now I'll tell you the same thing I told Scott when he came out to me. I will always always always be proud of you." 

"Thank you," Chris says with watery eyes. He hugs his mom tightly. 

Then Dodger jumps on the couch with them, not wanting to be left out of any hugs. 

"You goof," Chris says fondly. 

Dodger replies by licking his face. 

The next morning, it's the day of Christmas Eve, Scott isn't back yet. Chris is admittedly a little worried. He knows his brother is an adult and he knows he will probably be okay, but he can't help but worry anyway. It's his little brother, it's his job. 

He tells his mom but she tells him everything is fine. He has the feeling she knows more than he does and tries to not let it bother him. She keeps him busy. She gives him a lot of tasks and although he knows it's her way of distracting him from his thoughts, he's glad. He doesn’t want to ruin Christmas by letting himself spiral. 

Throughout the day the rest of his family arrives. Chris plays with the kids and goes on a long walk through the snow with them and Dodger. By the time they return Scott's car is finally there. 

Scott opens the door for them and tells the kids to take Dodger inside. 

"I have a surprise for you," Scott says with a smile. 

"Okay," Chris says. 

He has no idea what Scott has in store for him. It could be something incredibly thoughtful or it could be a prank. He never knows with Scott. Then again Scott never knows with him either. 

"Come with me. To the kitchen," Scott says. 

"Can I take off my coat first? Or are we in a rush?" Chris asks. 

"I guess you can take your coat off." Scott grins at him. 

Chris quickly takes off his coat and his gloves and puts them on the coat rack. Then follows Scott into the kitchen. 

"Ta-da!" Scott says. "Surprise!" 

Standing in the middle of his kitchen is Sebastian. Chris bursts into tears. He mouths "thank you" to Scott who is strategically retreating. 

"Hey," Sebastian says softly. 

"Hey." Chris's voice is wobbly. "I… wow." 

"You are happy to see me right? Because Scott said... but... Well. Just to be sure?" Sebastian swallows. 

Chris nods, "So happy. I told him I missed you and what we had. But I didn’t think he'd bring you here," he says. 

"Okay. Fuck. Good," Sebastian says, "cause I've been dying to see you or hear your voice but I wasn't sure you wanted me to." 

"I was doing the same," Chris says. 

"So we're both idiots." Sebastian steps closer to Chris. He wraps his arms around Chris's waist. Chris follows his example and wraps his arms around Seb. 

"But we could be each other’s idiots?" Chris asks hopefully. 

Sebastian giggles. "Yes we can be each other’s idiots," He says happily. "I'm just going to kiss you now." 

Chris presses their lips together. It’s been so long since he last tasted Sebastian's lips but they taste as heavenly as they always did. He never wants to part from them again. But, unfortunately, he has to. Breathing, it's a thing. 

Sebastian presses their foreheads together. "Merry Christmas." He smiles and pecks Chris's lips. 

"Merry Christmas," Chris says, smiling wider than he ever has. "I love you," He says. 

For a moment he worries he said it too soon and that he has ruined everything when he only just got Sebastian back. But Sebastian gives him a soft look. 

"I love you too," he says. 

Chris smiles at and kisses him again. He will never tire of this. They are interrupted by his mom yelling that it's time to exchange gifts. 

"We're coming!" Chris shouts back. Then he looks at Seb. "Fuck. My gift for Scott totally sucks compared to his." 

"Yeah?" Sebastian smiles. "What did you get him?

"Socks and a watch," Chris says. 

"I'm very honored to be better than socks and a watch." Sebastian laughs. He takes Chris's hand in his and kisses his cheek. 

"Of course you are. You're the best thing in the world," Chris says sincerely.

Sebastian's cheeks turn red. Chris kisses him one last time and then they make their way into the living room. He has never been happier. It can't get much better than this. Holding his boyfriend in his arms and celebrating Christmas with his family. It's perfect. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say hi or shout about Evanstan, I am also hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on tumblr 💕


End file.
